Beyond The Unknown
by RubySaphireMoon
Summary: Roy Mustang was unnaturally pale, even for a Xingese man. Maybe that had something to do with why his military file was incomplete. Or the fact that he had been MIA for three weeks during the Ishvalen War. RoyEd, Havocai. A bit AU, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

Roy sighed. It had already been a month since Maes' funeral, and it was already hard enough to control his hunger. Maes had been the only one to know about Roy's..._abnormality, _and now, he was gone. The Colonel considered his options. He could a. Tell Hawkeye, or b. keep it to himself. At the moment, he was leaning toward option b. But how was he supposed to cope with it? He can't keep going on these one-nighters. They tire him out, and the food was always sour. Although he could stick with normal...human...food, it never filled him enough. And who was he to go and kill innocent animals. At the moment, keeping to himself seemed the only thing he could do. _Ugh_.

"Another shot." The bartender gave him a rather worried look, but complied nonetheless. His glass was filled, and the Flame stared it down before throwing it down his throat. It tended to take longer for vampires to get drunk, which nobody knew. Well, at least no-one living. Another shot. He got lost in the hours. He wasn't sure exactly how he had gotten home that night, but he wasn't stupid enough to think someone from the crew found him. They were on vacation until tomorrow. So at the moment, they would be on the train, maybe even in a car, happy seeing their relatives...friends.. Of which Roy had none left. True, he had Madame Christmas, but even she didn't know the extensive history of his life.

* * *

_It was cold. That was really all Roy could notice. His body was numb, and his mind, blank. _

"_Are you awake, sir?" Roy opened his eyes. "Ah, good. We'll have to go through the procedure soon."_

_Red eyes. Ishvalen..._Ishval!_ That's right, Roy was at war with the Ishvalens..._

"_What procedure!? What are you doing?" _

_The Ishvalen smiled_. _He wasn't very old at all. Not much older than seventeen. Were these really the people he was slaughtering?_

"_You are gravely ill, sir. We are trying to save your life." _

"_Why? We are at war with you, slaughtering your people! Why would you possibly want to save me?" Roy was confused. The Ishvalen shook his head. _

"_Our race brought this upon ourselves. We are a cursed people, and need to become like the phoenix if we ever wish to be renewed." Roy couldn't make much sense of it. Until he saw the fangs. "You see? Our people are a blood-thirsty race. Even before we were annexed, we had conflicts with Aerugo. We can never go long without war, it seems."_

"_Y-you're...vampires?" Roy felt himself inwardly shake._

"_Indeed, young man. And you are about to be too." Roy didn't have time to scream as the Ishvalen bit down hard on his neck. He saw red and white spots, blinding his vision. His voice refused to scream as he felt venom enter his veins. The pain was searing, and it was all he could to but to pass out._

* * *

Roy held his head in his hands. The memory was still fresh as if it had happened yesterday. What happened next was better, though.

"_Mahilo, what have you done? This soldier will no doubt tell his precious _Fuhrer!_" a new voice was yelling._

"_Shhhh, he is asleep." The voice he assumed was Mahilo said._

"_What do we do with him? Let's just kill him. Send him back as a warning!"_

"_No!" Mahilo screeched. "So what if he tells the Fuhrer. We brought this upon ourselves. It serves us right for not being able to contain our blood-lust. Besides Jahise, He's already a vampire. What are you going to do? Preform a ritual to tell everybody where we are? That will work out well." _

_Jahise sighed._

"_Alright, brother. What do we do then?" _

_Roy slowly sat up._

"_You'll come with me. I'll hide you. Then you take your chance and cross the border to Xing. I have friends there that will gladly help you." _

_The brothers looked shocked at his boldness._

"_And how do we know you won't betray us?" Jahise said, scowling. _

"_Because your brother saved my life. It's only an offer, your choice."_

_ Mahilo only hesitated a second before answering._

"_Alright, __Ach Shelcha_, _I trust you to keep us safe."_

_ Roy nodded, and tried to stand, only falling back over._

"_Ah, Ach Shelcha, you need to feed. I will see if there are blood packets in the back." Mahilo disappeared behind a curtain, leaving Jahise and Roy in the same room._

"_I will go pack for the journey, brother. Mahilo will be back soon." _

"_Alright. Take only what you need, though. It might be harder to travel with more supplies." _

_Jahise smiled and vanished behind another curtain. The Flame sat up and leaned against a wooden beam. He felt thirsty, but not for the clear liquid sitting beside him. He longed for...blood. Is this what it was like? Being a vampire. Mahilo soon returned with a few blood packets, which although Roy was disgusted with, he drank greedily. The Ishvalen then explained how to deal with his hunger, and how to preform a transmutation to keep him from seeking war. He soon learned that because this young man used alchemy, he was an out-cast. Alchemy upset the Ishvalens, but the sane Ishvalens all used it to keep from going insane. Jahise came back with a bundle of things, making three trips. It wasn't a huge amount, but it was enough to keep them going. Roy transmuted colored contacts and military uniforms for the Ishvalens, which they hastily put on. Roy wrote a note and signed it with a flourish, giving his new brothers directions to escape, in which they wasted no time doing. Both Mahilo and Jahise gave him a hug and blessed him, rushing out of the tent to their freedom._

* * *

Roy smiled. He had gotten a letter in ancient Ishvalen, which surprisingly, he understood, a month after the war ended. It had read that they were doing alright, and they thanked him again for his help. He responded almost immediately, telling them that he was just repaying the favor for saving his life. He told them of his goals, and how he planned to rebuild Ishval and help make sure they wouldn't get into a war again. They wrote often, and several times, Hawkeye had caught him at it. Each time she asked, he told her he was writing to his brothers. The first few times she would swipe them, attempting to read, but she was always confused. She had never learned ancient Ishvalen. She eventually stopped trying to read, but she would always ask him about it. He would never give her a straight answer. Tomorrow would be a long day. He should get some rest. He turned out the lights and pulled up the covers. Sleep was always a good escape to see his brothers.

* * *

**READ ME! **

**Hey guys. I decided to start another story. If you've read my drabbles, this was a sorta prompt thing too, but this keeps coming back to mind. So I decided to write a separate story for it! :D Anyway, I really need to know what you think. Should I continue it? Criticism is welcomed. I always need tips. However, I do NOT need flames. **

** "Writers be Thou For The Reviewers" **

(1) Ach Shelcha Means 'New Brother' In Hebrew. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**READ THIS PLEASE! Sorry, but I have a feeling you wouldn't read it at the end. Anyway, this will have a -pick your pairing- Depending on how many people send reviews voting for it. Feel free to vote as Guest, but please only vote ONCE! You may vote on three pairings. For example,****Havocai (RizaxHavoc), RoyEd (self exploratory) or WinSceiz (Winry ****Sciezska) The reasons I choose these as an example is not because I enjoy them personally, (Though I do like Havocai) it's because I don't mind writing obscure, Yaoi, or Yuri. I will write whatever pairing, though keep in mind that if you do want something odd like EnvyxBradley (shiver) Roy is the main char in this story. (And his lover, whomever you decide!) I also want more reviews. I have story follows and the like, but seriously, can't you write two words? (See- 'Good Job') Enjoy!**

* * *

The alarm rang mercilessly.

"Ugh. Damn noise box." Roy drew himself from his bed, going through the same routine. Brush his teeth, wash his face, etc. For a vampire, his life was awfully boring. _I suppose that's why it's fun to get a rise out of Fullmetal_. The Colonel had some hospital raiding to do. He was running out of blood packets. A knock at the door told him his ride was here, so he grabbed his gloves, tugging them on, before heading out the door. There, a short Private by the name of Bixen stood attention. Roy waved him off.

"We still have time?" he asked the shorter.

"Yes sir, you aren't due for another fifteen minutes. I figured you would want your normal coffee route?"

Roy snorted.

"Of course."

"Sir, would you like Greenhouse or StarBrads today?"

"Greenhouse. I need it quickly."

Greenhouse was a good stock prize. They gave him a rather nice load, and they always labeled him as top priority. He exited the car and walked in. Immediately, his normal waitress got his coffee ready.

"Good-morning sir! Your usual?" Naomi said cheerfully. He smiled at her enthusiasm. How could people like her maintain it?

"Yes, thank you. How are the boys?"

Naomi was a single mother of two. Her husband had died in a carriage accident years ago.

"Raymond is still feisty, His birthday is in a few days, you know?"

"Oh really? How old will he be?"

She chuckled.

"He'll be a teenager. Thirteen already!" Roy accepted his coffee with a smile.

"Be careful Naomi. They get troublesome."

She out-right laughed.

"Yes, they certainly do. He has his mind set on becoming a soldier."

"Take good care of them. Tell him I said hello and happy birthday!" He turned to go, Naomi shouting a last goodbye.

"Good-morning Sir." Riza stood with a salute.

"Good-morning." The 'at ease' was unspoken, but clear. She sat. "Where are the others?"

"Falman is in the latrine, Fuery is grabbing coffee from the mess hall, and the others haven't shown yet." Roy grunted.

"When is Fullmetal scheduled to be here?" He asked gruffly. Riza checked a file before placing it in the 'out' box.

"I believe at noon, sir. I will permit you to eat lunch a bit early." he nodded.

"Thanks." he let himself enter his office before collapsing in his chair, exhausted. He hadn't slept last night much. Every time he let himself fall asleep last night, he had dreamt of his brothers getting killed, caught, executed. He worked till eleven forty five. He had skipped lunch, but he really wasn't hungry, anyway. So, he decided another letter was in order.

האחים,

מה שלומך? זה נודע לי שאנחנו לא כתבתי הרבה זמן. האם הדברים היו מתנהלים כשורה בעסק? אנחנו צריכים לתכנן ביקור מתישהו. כתבי לי מהר

רועי (1

Riza chose that time to deliver paperwork. Again.

"Sir? Again? Who are you writing these to?"

Roy smiled sadly.

"Yes, again."

Riza sighed.

"Who are you writing them to?"

"And why does that matter?"

Riza spluttered.

"W-what do you mean, 'why does that matter?'"

"Exactly what I said. Why. Does. It. Matter?"

"Because...Because you're worrying us. You went missing for _three weeks_ during the Ishvalen war! Ever since, I've seen you writing these letters in a foreign language!" her voice quieted. "You always get a sad smile, as if writing to a lost lover, wife, friend. We're worried. What happened to you?" Just then, Roy was saved by the bell. That 'bell' being a ranting Edward. Who then stopped, looking at the two.

"What just happened here?" Roy smirked.

"Nothing. You are dismissed, Riza. Your report, Fullmetal?"

Riza walked out, slamming the door. Ed gave the retreated figure a look.

"Jeez, and I thought Winry was moody. Anyway, here's the report." He walked up to the desk, flopping the report on the desk. But not before he caught the foreign language-d note. He sat back down on the couch. "Whatcha writin' there chief?" Roy avoided the question.

"I see you blew up more buildings. How did the people take that?"

"Well, considering I alchemized some new ones in their place." Roy snorted.

"And you couldn't do that to all the other towns?"

"Nah, they were all asses. These people actually cared. Which reminds me. You sent me there for a lead. So why the _hell_ was there no one by the name of 'Carlyle Jenkins'? Huh? You think it's funny to send me out there looking like a fool?" Fullmetal raised his voice even more. "And then we find some weird hobo, who claims he's it! He didn't even know what a 'Philosophers Stone' was! We checked his house, which consisted of a cardboard _box_. A fucking _box_. Great job, Mustang. That was a _Fan-fucking-tasic_ lead. My shit would be a better source. And then you're over here, writing in ancient Ishvalen, to some non-existent god, probably."

"You can read ancient Ishvalen?" he asked, mildly surprised.

"Yeah. I didn't get a good enough look at whatever you were writing, though."

"I'm impressed. You actually do some culture research."

"What were you even writing?"

"That is none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me." Roy sealed the letter in an envelope and grabbed his coat, heading for the post-office.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Ed yelled.

The Colonel ignored him for the time being and made his way to the public post office. Sometimes, it was safer that way. Besides, he shared stock in the postal office. It helped knowing the managers wouldn't let him down.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey. Again guys, review to vote for pairings! I'm open to any. I aim to have at least three in here. Even if you aren't voting, please leave a review! **

**(1 That letter said**

**Brothers, **

**How have you been? It has come to my attention that we have not written in a while. Have things been going well in the business? We should plan a visit sometime. Write to me soon.**

**Roy**

**in Hebrew. **

**-Writers be thou for the Reviewers!-**

**-RSM-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and am not responsible for the deaths of whoever invented disclaimers. **

**AN- So far, the polls are ((RoyEd-3 Havocai-3 FurySciez-1 and WinSciez-1 ))I think I'll leave it open one more chapter. :) Remember, it doesn't have to be one of those. It can be anything. I'm open to any pairing. Feel free to review as Guest when posting polls or whatever.**

* * *

A response came within the week. And that damn Fullmetal wouldn't get off his back about the letters. In honesty, Roy was a bit worried. If Fullmetal could read Ishvalen, his secret may not be hidden for long.

"C'mon Bastard! It's just a letter. Why can't I see it?"

"Why, I'm afraid the letters would be too big for you to see."

Ed's face turned red.

"WHY YOU! WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SMALL HE'S CONSIDERED FINE PRINT!?"

Havoc chose that moment to walk in, cigarette unlit, hanging out of his mouth leisurely.

"Hey, Boss, Chief. I got a telegram here. It's for the shrimp."

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL IT'D BE CONSIDERED CANNIBALISM IF HE ATE SHRIMP!" Roy raised his eyebrows.

"Now be both know Havoc didn't say-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"

"BROTHER!" Alphonse came running through the door. "Brother! Winry and Pinako are here! I told them you couldn't make it out to Risembool, so they made a service- Am I interrupting something?"

"Ye-" Edward started, but was cut off.

"No," the Colonel said. "In fact, he was just leaving."

Ed's eyes narrowed.

"Bastard. Don't think I'm done investigating those damned letters of yours."

Havoc's cigarette dropped out of his mouth.

"Again?! Boss! You know how Hawkeye was during the war! Who are you writing to anyway?"

"There you go again, Fullmetal. I assure you Havoc, she knows I'm writing them again. Besides, who does it matter who I'm writing to? I don't bug you when you call your mommy every Friday evening." Havoc turned pink.

"I-I..How do you know about that!"

Roy smirked, infamously.

"That, my dear Lieutenant, is for me to know, and you to find out."

Ed humphed, swiping the telegram from Havoc, and walking out the door with Al, who bowed politely.

"Thank you Colonel." Al said politely. Roy smiled.

"Unnecessary Alphonse, but you're welcome none the less." The duo left, leaving no trace behind. Havoc turned to go, but was stopped when,

"Havoc! I swear if that cigarette isn't off the ground and into a trash, girls aren't the only thing you'll be missing!"

* * *

"I just don't understand it, Al! Who could he possibly be writing to?" Ed asked, to no one in particular, really. Al made a noise of agreement.

"Yeah. I know that his mother walked out on him and his father. His dad died in a car crash years ago, leaving him with his aunt, Chris Mustang...But why write to her in Ishvalen. The only logical explanation is..."

"He's writing to one."

The brothers looked at each other, as if valuating the others reaction. "I think," Ed began. "Something happened. During those three weeks. In Ishval."

"But brother! That war lasted years!" Al exclaimed. Ed just nodded.

"Yeah, but he went missing for three weeks during the war. Something the military doesn't have on file. That he's keeping secret, not even his right hand woman knows." Edward stood, pacing the dorm. "He's been acting strange lately, hasn't he, Al?"

Alphonse earnestly shook his head.

"He seems really out of sorts, and his eyes look hollow. Not to mention the rings around his eyes. It's kinda scary, you know? I feel scared, wondering if the Colonel will just collapse and die in front of us."

"Al...why do you care?"

"Brother! How could you! He's been really kind, and kept our secret! ….And..if he were to ever die...our journey would end."

"I guess you're right.." Ed's eyes began to gleam.

"Brother, what are you plotting now?" Al looked at Ed worriedly, who at the moment, was chuckling.

"Why, I don't know what you mean!"

Al almost would have believed it. Except.

"You always get that look when you want to do something illegal..."

* * *

Roy was getting irritable. He could only hold off raids for so long... He tried not to steal from Hospitals, because quite frankly, he didn't need added guilt. But these one nighters! They were awful. He couldn't stand it. And though the blood packets helped, they weren't as good as live and untouched blood. And it was cold, from the hospitals. At least from live victims, the liquid was warm. Besides...it didn't have...dare he say...soul. He inwardly shuddered. He sounded like a sick psychopath. On a happy note, the letter from his brothers brought good news. They had taken over a relatively wealthy company, and the Xingese people were very kind. They had also met a young lad, Ling Yao, if he recalls correctly. He couldn't wait to see them again. He made plans, filling in his schedule, planning for the eighteenth through twenty fifth to visit.

* * *

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's me. He's going."

"When?"

"Tomorrow. Till the twenty fifth."

"Do you know what time?"

"Six. He wants to go early so the Sun isn't hot till he gets to the ruins. He'll have water there."

"Alright. Should I bring-?"

"No, leave'm. It'll be easier if there's only one person tailing him."

"Right. I'll leave him here."

"Be careful."

"Will do."

* * *

Corporal Malson walked to the door, knocking quietly.

"Come in."

"Lt. Colonel Vice sir! It is reported that Mustang will be leaving tomorrow till the twenty fifth."

Vice smiled cruelly.

"Who will be left in charge?"

"Lt. Colonel Fillmore."

Vice's face fell.

"I want him dead."

"Sir! And what about Mustang?"

Vice turned, facing the window.

"Send squad fourteen to take him out. I will have no one in _his_ way." Malson saluted, exiting upon the silent dismissal. A shadow slanted, alerting Vice to the presence.

"Ah, good lord. You are here."

"Of coursssse." a voice hissed. "You are doing well, dessspite that ssslip up.."

"Yes, good lord. But I will not let that slow us. It can be used to our advantage. He will think I am taken care of. When in reality..."

"He'ssss about to meet hisss doom."

* * *

**AN Well. That was a rather creepy chapter. Ehh. Anyway. THE PAIRNG POLL IS STILL OPEN. Until chapter four is posted. BTW that conversation with only dialogue, is for whoever is decided as Roy's lover, and who is helping him/her. And Oh Noes. Ling Yao has come into the picture. I wonder how that will work out? REVIEW!**

****~Writers Be Thou For The Reviewers!~****

***~RSM **


	4. Chapter 4

**Oooooook! So. Anyway. The final pairing poll was this-**

**(RoyEd-3 Havocai-3 FuerySciez-1 WinSciez-1 Royai-1)) Since there is a tie for the third one, I WILL allow voting for one of these three in reviews or PM. ((Past Royai, AlWin, FuerySciez.)) Pick wisely! Also, I will try to do onesided things. If you request it. :P But if you request, it must be in review! And just because you've reviewed once doesn't mean you can't review more! :)**

* * *

Lieutenant Malson sighed. Squad fourteen was supposed to be an unruly group. He had to train them, and fast. He had gotten a promotion through 'Saving the Lt. Colonel's life'. He was actually surprised the Fuhrer believed that bullshit.

"Blundering fools." he muttered under his breath. Though only a Second Lieutenant, he still had significant power over the younger officers. The highest in his group a Sargent Major. He stopped in front of the large doors to the training area. Slowly, he pushed it open. They all snapped to a salute.

"Sir!"

Lt. Malson was mildly surprised. He expected them a bit more...wild.

"Men. At ease. Now, show me your skills!"

* * *

Roy was just about done packing. It was still relatively early, only three in the morning. He had to leave Central by six. Thankfully, Grumman had approved his leave. He sighed, and resumed packing. He'd have to steal from the Military Veteran Hospital today. He closed his bag and slung it over his shoulders. He had to pick up some food from the market, steal- erm...borrow with out permission from the hospital, and leave on time. Alright. He could do this. He exited with what could only be the grace of a Military man, which he was, and headed out toward town. Luckily, the horse vendors (1) had sold him a nice Arabian, for a cheap price too. He could always return it or sell it later.

"Ah! Sir Mustang. The horse is this way." A man led him to the stables, pulling out a beautiful Chestnut colored Stallion.

"He's very nice. You have the money I wired?"

"Yes! Thank you for the generous tip!"

Roy smiled.

"Yes, yes. Now, he comes with the tack?"

"Nothing but the finest, sir!"

He nodded and mounted the steed, pulling in the reins.

"I appreciate it. I'll be off then." With a wave, he trotted over to the fruit stands. They had assorted shapes and sizes, and more importantly, drinking gourds. He eventually took four large gourds, one with water, the others empty for the blood. Somehow, the owner had gotten him to also buy a few melons. Oh well. They would be a good snack. Now, he had the hospital.

When Roy arrived, the nurse greeted him kindly.

"Hello sir! How may I help you?"

Roy felt guilty. He didn't like raiding. Maybe he should just...ask? No.

"Hello. I'd like to visit room 2004?" He wasn't sure who was in there now, but he knew it was close to a storage room.

"Sir, Major Stanfred is in a coma, are you sure?"

"Yes. I knew him briefly. Just wanted to see him before I leave on my trip." he gave her a charming smile. She smiled flirtatiously.

"Of course, right this way!" She led him there, handing him a clip board. He knew that it probably had her name and number, but at the moment, he didn't care. She left him there, and he sat a minute, waiting to make sure she was gone. He then walked over to the sleeping patient.

"Thank you. Maybe I should give you a special thanks." Mustang leaned down, catching the man's arm and bringing it to his mouth. He slowly bit down, injecting antidote into his veins. It would be a matter of hours until he awoke. The Colonel placed the clipboard on the side table, and left the room swiftly. Peeking around as not to get caught, he slowly exited the room. Creeping along the inner wall, he came to the double doors, locked, and filled with blood. He did a simple transmutation and entered the small, dank room. Then, filling his empty files and gourds, he emptied the crimson liquid into them. He left the room just in time, as a doctor entered to fetch some, perhaps for a transfusion patient.

* * *

"Oh. My. God."

Alphonse looked over.

"Brother?"

"Al...he just...broke into the hospital storage..."

the younger looked in shock.

"Really? What for? Do you know what he picked up?"

Edward shook his head in frustration.

"No...Damn...I'll find out what that Bastard is up to...I swear it!"

Roy swiftly left the hospital, not even glancing in the nurses way. He had other things to do. Besides, his mind was occupied. With what, he didn't even want to admit to himself. He couldn't help but to remember when he and Maes had gone out for a drink. No, not the vampire kind. The normal, _human_ kind. The first time anyone had figured out the truth.

* * *

_The green eyed fellow approached Roy, hands in his pockets, eyes focusing on him._

"_Roy."_

"_Hughes? What brings you out here this late?" Hughes smiled softly._

"_There's something we need to talk about. Come." He led Roy to an alley, pushing him against the wall._

"_H-hughes? Who are you! What have you done with-"_

"_Shut up. It's me. I know that for a fact. But I'm a little confused on who _you_ are?"_

"_Hughes? Are you kidding me? We've known each other for what, fourteen years? Of course-"_

"_That's not what I'm talking about. And you know it."_

"_Hughes, I really don't know what you're talking-"_

"_You're not human, are you?" Damn. He should have known. The man was a good detective, and somehow, he knew it was only a matter of time._

"_..."_

"_I'll take that as a yes. Then, what are you? You're not a Homunculus, are you?"_

"_No. I...I'm..A more...Nocturnal creature."_

"_Werewolf? It would explain why you haven't been at work every fullmoon."_

"_No, Maes. Listen, you can't tell anyone about this. It would...ruin...everything." The bespectacled man nodded._

"_I am well aware of this, Roy."_

"_..._Lamia_." Maes' eyes widened. _

"_Lamia...Xingese(1) for...Vampire...among others, right?" _

"_That is correct."_

* * *

After that, Maes had insisted he help Roy. Especially when he needed food. Ironically, he even told Gracia he was going 'drinking' with Mustang, and assured his wife he wouldn't drink, he was just there to talk and drive Roy home. She hadn't a clue how true that was. The first time, he was knocked out. Eventually, he got better and better at keeping conscious. But now, his mind was wandering on a particular alchemist. He could read Ishvalen, and had not escaped Roy's line of sight as he left the hospital. He could only hope he could hold until Edward was free of the military. Best if no-one knew anymore. It was too dangerous. But that brat...just what was he up to? He rode Santoya, he named the horse, to the station, placing him in the livestock compartment. He took to his private quarters quietly and fell asleep. He needed the rest. After all, it _was_ only four in the morning.

* * *

"Ed! Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, what if he sees us?"

"Just act surprised. If he asks, I'm getting automail re-adjustments."

Al sighed. Ed really needed to come to terms with himself. Whenever he asked about Mustang, Ed would get fidgety. And Alphonse, being the sly sleuth he is, could easily tell Ed had a crush. I mean, no matter what the excuse, you can't possibly look at someone that long without admitting you're in-

"Al?" Ed brought him out of his thoughts. "Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no! I was just thinking."

Edward gave the younger a worried look.

"Ok. Just be careful. Let's go, we'll miss our train!"

Al gave an enthusiastic nod and followed quickly behind his brother. They boarded just in time, and found a seat furthest from the private military cabins.

"This way, Mustang won't see us." Ed had said. On the bright side, he got to see Winry and Granny again. It hadn't been long since their visit to Central, but Al didn't get much chance to talk to them. Risembool was the last stop, exiting only few passengers. Edward and Alphonse used this to their advantage. They stayed just in Roy's blind spot. And once he had turned a completely opposite direction, the two sprinted to the Rockbell house, hoping to be unseen.

* * *

Roy was getting an uneasy feeling. He got Santoya, and was on his way to the border, but he had the weirdest feeling someone was following him. And _more_ than one someone. He kicked the stallion, forcing him to a gallop, and stopped by a small stream. He watered his horse, knowing it would need it. He would be on his way soon.

Edward and Alphonse only spent a few hours to have breakfast with their extended family. They explained they had business to do, and wouldn't be back till somewhere around the twenty-fifth.

"Could Al stay with you? It'd be too dangerous for him in the desert."

"Of course, you and Al are always welcome. Come back safely." Granny, Winry, and Al waved him off, Ed already running down the small hill. It would be a long journey.

* * *

**YAY! Another chapter. So anyway.**

**(1) This is actually Latin xD **

**DON'T FORGET- to review. Even if It's not for the poll. I'm debating whether or not to put this on Hiatus because of lack of reviews. :(**

***~Writers Be Thou For The Reviewers~***

***~RSM**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**A/N: Sooo. Anyway. The third pairing is undecided * cough* becausepeopledon'tliketoreview. ****I might just cut out third pairing. But anyway, this for sure has RoyEd and Havocai (THANK YOU PEOPLE THAT VOTED FOR _REVIEWING_.) So. Yeah. If you don't like these pairings, apologies, but these are the people that actually reviewed. See the goodness in reviewing? Yeah. XD On to the story.**

* * *

Edward sprinted down the hill, stopping by the barn.

"Edward, is that you?" A voice called.

Turning, Ed looked toward the source.

"Clevren! How have you been?"

The man smiled, showing some missing teeth.

"I've been doing great! I haven't seen you and your brother around in awhile. What's going on?"

Ed sucked in breath.

"Listen, I have a favor to ask you."

"Sure, go right ahead. I still owe you for fixin' this ol' barn anyway."

Ed glanced at the red monstrosity.

"I need an Arabian. I'm crossing the desert."

Clevren looked at Ed, confusion clear on his face.

"Well sure, I guess. Why you crossin' the desert, though?" He asked, opening the barn doors. Ed followed close behind, looking at the different steeds. Ed suddenly pointed.

"That one, there."

Following his finger, Clevren looked at the stall door. Inside lay a sand colored Arabian, a bit smaller than the rest, with fiery eyes.

"This one, eh? She's a good one. Won't let you down."

Edward nodded.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"You still never answered my question." The older said, tacking the mare.

"If all goes well, I'll tell you when I get back."

The man chuckled.

"You better return her to me. She's a good mare."

Ed grinned.

"I know. I wouldn't dream of loosing your mare. Thank you again." Ed climbed aboard the horse, lightly kicking the sides.

"Careful now!" Clevren yelled after the cantering horse.

* * *

Roy was trotting rather slowly through the sand. Why? He really wasn't in too much of a rush now that he was close to the ruins. He needed time to think. But his mind kept floating toward the alchemist...the _blonde, short, fiery tempered_ alchemist. Edward. But why? Something in his gut told him he was in trouble.

"Dammit!" He swore. {I've just got to ignore it and keep going..he's fine, he'll be alright, nothings going to-}

"Fuck it!" Roy pulled back on the reigns, steering Santoya back toward Risembool. Kicking him into a gallop, he wasted no time in searching the sand for the young blonde. Fifteen minutes later, he found him.

"Fullmetal!" Roy yelled. A sandy Arabian stood near the boy, who was laying face down in the sand.

"Ughh...shut..up...sleeping..."

"Dammit Edward!" Roy lifted the boy out of the sand, hoisting him onto Santoya. He tied the reigns of the sandy Arabian to the side of Santoya's saddle. He lifted himself on beside Edward, who groaned.

"Stupid boy..Hiya!" Roy whipped the reigns and kicked his steed, sending him flying back toward the ruins.

"Ughnn. Where..." Edward sat up, only to have his head hit something soft. "...Eep!"

"Fullmetal. Why are you in the desert?"

Slowly craning his neck, he turned to find Roy, looking at him angrily.

"I-erm. Uh. I...I came to visit a friend in Xing."

"A friend?"

"Yeah. He's from the Yao clan."

"Really now?" Roy asked, intrigued. {Yao..Yao...Ling Yao?}

"Yeah. Why are _you_ in the desert?"

"That is none of your business."

Edward humphed, leaning forward to avoid Roy as much as he could. The ride was silent for most of the ride to the ruins, the awkwardness settling in. When they finally got there, Edward jumped immediately and untied his horse. Leading it to a well, he stuck his feet in and turned his back to Roy, blatantly ignoring him.

"Fullmetal."

"..." No response came from Ed.

"Fullmetal!"

Still, Edward didn't so much as twitch.

"_Edward!_"

Ed growled.

"What the hell do you want? I'm trying to think."

Roy narrowed his eyes.

"Come here."

"No."

"_Come here._"

"No thank you. As long as I'm on leave, you have no right to order me around."

"Nobody would want to order a midget like you around anyway."

Roy waited. And waited. But no outburst came.

{Damn bastard.} Ed's back was still turned from him, thankfully. A small tear escaped Edward's eye. {That idiot is making me cry.} He heard footsteps approach. Not wanting to get caught crying, he jumped in the small pool of water, covering his whole body.

"Dammit Ed!" Roy took off his gloves and rolled up his sleeves, reaching into the pool, looking for the small alchemist. Finally, he grabbed a sleeve of some sort, and pulled up as much as he could. Ed's head popped out of the water, spluttering water and cursing.

"What the _hell_ is your damn problem! Leave me alone!"

Roy looked into Ed's eyes, which were red and puffy.

"...Why are you crying?"

"I'm not!" Edward yelled, slapping Roy with his flesh hand. "Just leave me the fuck alone!"

Roy dropped Ed, holding a hand to his cheek. {Damn. I shouldn't feel like this.}

"Look. The sun is setting, we should get moving. The desert will be cooler now, and I have somewhere to be."

Ed glared at him before hopping on his mare.

"...I think...I'll name you Anette." He spoke to the horse. He finally slapped the reigns, sending the mare flying, Roy and Santoya following close behind.

* * *

It was almost seven when the duo arrived, Edward still not speaking to Roy.

"Ed, we're stopping here." Roy said, the two fast approaching the imperial palace. But the boy refused to slow, still riding toward the large structure.

"Edward! Stop, that's the-" Roy stopped, eyes wide. The emperor, not more than twenty-four at most, was approaching Ed, a wide smile.

"Edward! I didn't think I'd see you until the festival in Amestris!"

"Eh, too many bastards. I figured I'd come earlier."

"Of course-hm?" The boy turned toward Roy. "You there! Are you the General? From Amestris?"

Roy nodded.

"That would be me."

"Ling Yao, nice to meet you! Why don't you join us?"

At this, Edward visibly scowled, his eyes darkening.

"I would be honored." Roy responded, his voice utterly respectful.

Ed growled, storming ahead in front of Ling.

"Geez, what's got his panties in a bunch?" Yao mused. "Seems someone's a bit touchy today."

Roy hummed in agreement.

"He refuses to talk to me. He doesn't even respond to short jokes anymore. It's got me rather worried."

Ling eyed him jovially.

"I think it'll just take time. Stuff like that doesn't just happen."

Roy's cheeks flushed.

"What are you referring to, your Grace?"

Ling waved his hand offhandedly.

"Ling is fine." He smiled. "And I think you already know what I'm talking about, Mr. Mustang."

* * *

**Ling. Is. Badass. Emperor, hot, and smart. Hehehe. Anyway. PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE. Review. I _thrive_ off of these reviews. All I'm asking for is three reviews until I post next chapter. Three. That's it. **

***~RSM**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**A/N Thank you for reviewwwss! :D**

* * *

After the feast, as it could only be described, the men were shown to rooms.

"Your grace, I must protest, I really can't impose-"

"No no, I'll have none of that. And I meant it when I said Ling is fine."

"Yo-Ling, really. I have a place to be tomorrow anyway-"

Ling waved offhandedly.

"That's fine! I'll have my carriage drive you."

Edward snorted.

"Yeah, you might as well throw in a personal butler with snow white horses."

Ignoring his blatant remark, Ling and Roy continued down the hall until they reached the end. There were two pairs of large wooden doors.

"You'll have to share a room-"

"Hell no!"

"But no worries, the bed is a king. You'll have plenty of room."

Ed scowled, his arms crossed.

"I'm sleeping on the floor." The walked into the room, slamming the door.

"Hey! That is _mahogany!" _

Roy sighed, his face neutral.

"I'm sorry. He's moody."

Ling laughed rather heartily.

"Oh, trust me. We've been friends a long time. Enjoy your stay!" Ling entered his room, shutting the door quietly.

Roy shook his head, exasperated.

"This is gonna be a _long_ night."

-**X**-O-**X**-O-

Roy exited the shower to find Edward, huddled in a corner with a thin sheet wrapped around his shaking shoulders.

"..Ed? Ed, are you asleep?"

His reply was a muffled groan.

"I eehh suu cooolld..."

Roy quickly dressed himself, looking in the wardrobes for a winter kimono. Laying it on the bed, he knelt next to Ed, scooping him into his arms.

"..Whuh...leff..meh..aloonneee..." He groaned, arms falling limply to his side.

Roy smiled, placing him on the bed. Slowly, he removed Ed's boots and sock, as he only had need for one. Then, he ever so carefully eased Ed's coat and shirt off. As they were removed, Roy's eyes widened as he traced the scars.

"..Ed...how..?"

Finally, he removed Edward's leather pants, folding the pile. Sitting the golden-haired boy up, he slipped the long red kimono over his head. Instantly, Ed had stopped shivering. Roy pulled back the sheets, settling Ed in the middle of the bed. Roy leaned over, kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight." As he turned to go, a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Don' leaveee."

Roy looked at the half awake Ed, confusion on his face.

"...Stay with me?"

Smiling, Roy lay down next to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller alchemist.

"Of course."

"Mhmm. Thank you..."

-X-**O**-X-**O**-

"Mhmm?" Ed woke to the sound of an incredibly soft snore. "What the...?" However, when he tried to move toward the sound, he found he was trapped around the waist by two very large and strong hands. Ed did the only thing he could. He craned his neck, turning to find a sleeping..._content_...looking Flame General. Edward froze, his cheeks red in embarrassment.

"General?"

The man didn't budge, instead hugging tighter, snuggling into his neck.

"_General_! Hawkeye's gonna shoot your lazy ass if you don't get off me!"

"She ain't gunna shoot you. I'd kill 'er."

"_Roy!_ Get _UP!_"

Slowly, Roy's eyes peeked open. They focused on Ed, then widened.

"I can explain..."

-**X**-O-**X**-O-

**Sooooo. Anyway. THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING. Let's see...Now I want five reviews. Please? AND I KNOW THIS IS SHORT. But the next chapter will be longer, I swear.**

**Review answers~!**

**NekoTaku24433:** **Glad it intrigues you. XD Should I be expecting a review? ~nudge nudge~**

**Cloud: I'm glad you like it. ^-^ And go RoyEd! XD **

**Review, peoples. I thrive on these. And besides, if you don't review, I don't post! It's a chain reaction here :D Review~!**

***~RubySaphireMoon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I do not own FMA. Seriously, do I _have_ to keep writing this? It pisses me off.**

**Anyway. I AM SO HAPPY! I got reviews~!**

**Inneko Abroad- Thank you! :) I appreciate reviews. It's what keeps me going, like all authors. I'm glad you like it. Rather unusual, isn't it? A vampire fic, of all things. But I dunno. I guess I can just see Roy bein' like that. I mean, really. His skin is so pale! Even Ling is more tan!**

**Cloud- THANK THE GATE FOR YOU. You are my most consistent reviewer. For that, I thank you. Glad you like the story! **

**Joruni- Like your reference there. Thank you for dropping a review. Can I hope for more? ;)**

**Thank you for all who reviewed. I thrive on this, ya know? Storytime! That's a good song btw. It's by Nightwish. AND if you want more stories, I'm doing a co-author with my friend Jyxxie, who also posts on here. It's on our joint account, and it's called Gate Clusterfuck. :)**

* * *

"..You can _explain_. So, bastard. What's your excuse?" Ed feigned malice, though it wasn't as intimidating as he wanted it to be.

"Uh, erm...You were cold, shivering in fact. I couldn't let you _freeze_." Roy was rather proud of himself for that lie. Well, it wasn't _exactly_ a lie, but close enough.

".. And you're still hugging me _because_?"

Scrambling, Roy yanked his hands off the boy, flipping over in the bed.

"_Fuck!" _Ed cursed, holding the shoulder where Roy's head had once been. "The hell? I'm bleeding!"

Roy's pupils dilated as he touched his fangs carefully with his finger. A small trickle of blood trailed down his finger, Roy keeping his back to Edward.

"...Bastard? What're you doing?" Ed sat up to look over Roy's back, but the man jumped, entering the bathroom and locking the door. "General? What the hell is going on with you?" Edward banged on the door, almost demanding to be let in. "Lemme in, dammit!"

Roy still didn't answer the door, leaving a frustrated Edward, searching around in the room. In the corner, he noticed a small black case.

"..That's not his suitcase...or mine.." Ed crept to it, attempting to crack it open. "Damn thing." Edward clapped, setting his hands on the small silver locks. They snapped open, revealing a black cushion. "Ahh, sneaky bastard. You can't fool me." He clapped again, forming his traditional blade. He cut open the soft pad, alchemizing his arm back. "Now what do we have-" Edward froze, looking at the translucent blood packet. "Oh my god..."

The squinty eyed man opened his eyes, staring at Ed.

"So you're telling me that he broke into a hospital and _stole_ these blood packets? For what purpose?"

Ed shook his head, a worried look on his face.

"I don't know. Do you think he has to have blood transfusions? But why not just _ask_ the hospital? He's a well respected General, bastard he may be."

"..Tell me Edward. Are you aware of the conflict in Ishval?" Ling asked, turning to face the window.

"Ishval? Yeah, who hasn't." The alchemist's expression turned sour.

"..Do you know the _real _reason that even happened?"

"What? Yeah. A child was accidentally shot. It started an all out war between the Central forces and Ishval."

Ling shook his head, looking down sadly.

"If only it were that simple, Ed. The real reason? Ishvalens were different."

"Different? How?"

Ling about-faced, looking Edward dead in the eye.

"They weren't human, Edward. They were blood-suckers. Vampires."

Edward's eyes widened, his breath hitching.

"No. No, you're kidding me. Ha ha, you got me!" His voice rose as he talked, raising at least an octave. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Ling closed his eyes, sighing.

"Yes, Edward. I am serious."

"Roy...Roy was..missing for _three weeks_ in the Ishvalen war, Ling. What..."

"Did you notice a strange tattoo on him anywhere? His neck, maybe?"

Edward sat on a silk chair, boasting flowery designs as he thought hard.

_He looked up, seeing a sleeping General. A content, sleeping General. _Wait. When he had looked up, he _did_ see something.

"Yeah...it was..it was a heart with a three pointed spear through it...and what looked like a B. What does that mean?"

"Follow me." the Emperor left the room, walking to even larger double doors. Pushing them open, Ed's eyes widened in amazement.

"All these _books_!" Ed nearly groveled to Ling, almost begging to dig into one.

"We're not here for that right now. But I promise afterward, you can read all you like. Now, lets see...s, s, Ah! Here we are. 'Symbolis et Eorum Significationes', Symbols and their Meanings." The Xingese man pulled the book down, shifting through the pages. "Ah! Here we are. 'The _Bouralias_ is a symbol of the _Azurelia_, a breed of vampires that have one human parent, and one immortal. Can bite to change a human, or can give birth, depending on gender. This is the only breed that can do so, thriving on-"

"_Enough!_" The blonde spoke loudly and clear. "I don't want to hear anymore."

"You should confront him about it, you know."

Edward snorted in mock laughter.

"That's a great idea. Hey Roy, so I heard you're a vampire! Yeah, that'd work out just _great_. We don't even know if it's true! Maybe he just..saw it in a tattoo shop."

"Yeah, that's likely. You know the General better than most. Can you tell me he honestly is the type of guy to don a tattoo?"

Ed sighed, putting a hand to his head.

"No. He's not like that. Ling...there's...there's something else."

"Ahh yes. Young love."

"Wh-_what_?"

"You're in love. It's rather obvious. See, it's the body language, the words, just the way you _look_ at eachother. You two will make quite a nice couple, I think."

Edward spluttered, turning red.

"Yeah yeah. You go have fun making out with Lan-Fan. I..I'm going to confront Roy."

Ling smiled, looking at his shorter friend.

"It'll do you well."

"...I hope so." Ed grinned uneasily at his companion.

"Good luck. May the spirits be with you!"

"You don't believe in spirits, dumbass!"

His only response was Ling's retreating laughter.

Roy toweled off his hair, throwing it on the rack. Sighing, he slipped on his pants, a white tee-shirt falling over his well toned body.

"Roy."

Said man whipped around, staring at Ed.

"Oh..hey Fullmetal."

"Don't 'hey Fullmetal' me." Edward's eyes were blazing, a yellow fire Roy could never duplicate. He held up a blood packet, narrowing his eyes.

"Where did you get that?" Roy growled.

"Your _suitcase_. Now, here's the deal." Edward sauntered up, within feet of Roy. "You're going to tell me _exactly_ what's going on, or I'm going _kick. Your. Ass._"

* * *

**I know. I'm slowly writing more in the chapters. Sorry. I have a _ton_ of shit to do. Homework. Ugh. Soooooo. Yeah. :D _Please_ Review. I need these. I want more. One from every one of you little readers. It's not hard! I get _so_ many story favorites and follows. Just leave a fffffffuuuuu review! Gracias! :) **

***~Ruby**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back, baby! So, anyway. Review responses. Because I'm too lazy to send a PM. **

**Guest: ;) You'll just have to keep reading to find out! **

**Inneko Abroad: Thank the Gate. And yup! Ed's just irresistible like that. Glad you like. **

**Imnotholy: :D Yay. I tried to keep away from that original romance line, cause that's BunBun's job. :D I'm still trying to decide on a happy or sad ending. Glad you like the pairing. It's mah favorite. Oh, here's a picture you can look at. It's on my profile, cause I can't post links in stories. **

**Seeker Heart: Glad you like it. :D Of course I'll continue. As long as people review. You need to get on their asses. Joking, that's my job, lol. **

**BunBunJens: Thanks! :D And you haven't updated in awhile. . Better with Humor, huh? XD My Roy is really...spaz. XD But yours is sweet! Keep updating. It needs more chapters!**

**Clio111: Gracias, mi amigo. :D And here's your more. Literally. This chapter is longer, see! :D**

**Thanks for all the support! And if you are writing a RoyEd story, tell me. I'll read & Review! No Edwin, though. You'll end up with a burning house. Kidding. Well...partly.**

**WARNING- BLOOD AND VIOLENCE **

**Current song: Making a Memory (Plain White T's) Huh. This kinda relates to the chapter. I'ma start doing this more often.**

* * *

Roy narrowed his eyes at the threat.

"There isn't anything _going on_, Fullmetal. Those are my transfusion packets." He made a swipe at it, but Ed just pulled it out of reach.

"Don't play that game with me." The golden-haired boy growled. His eyes had lost their playful look, instead donning a furious look. "And since when did _you_need transfusions?"

"That is none of your business. Give me the packet."

"So it's none of the nurse's business, either? I saw you steal these. You could have easily asked, and don't you damn dare try to blame it on pride."

"Unfortunately for that little head of yours," Roy growled. "My pride is exactly what got in the way."

Edward shook with fury. He flung the packet at Roy before turning, sprinting out of the room.

Roy caught it with ease. {...What have I done..?}

"Ed? Edward, come back!" Roy chased after him, but he was nowhere to be seen when he entered the hallway. "Dammit!" Roy stormed back in the room, sitting on the bed. "I'm such a damn fool."

"You should go after him."

The General's head shot up to the rafters, where the voice had drifted from.

"...Ling?"

"Hiya!" He swung down, landing gracefully.

"Were you watching that whole time?!"

Shaking his head, Ling smiled.

"Not the entire time. I was there for the ending, though." He flopped on the bed, back down, and stared quietly at the ceiling.

"..Well..aren't you supposed to be giving me advice?"

Laughing, Ling sat up.

"I already have. Go after him. Apologize, and confess whatever 's been on your heart."

Roy blushed freely and heavily.

"C-confess what's on my h-heart?"

The Emperor nodded.

"Yeah... And whatever happened in Ishval."

"Ishval? That was a bloody war. I don't know what there is to tell."

Ling opened his eyes, staring compellingly at the other raven-haired man.

"Your tattoo, for one." He turned his head to the window, closing his eyes again. "That's not something you'd see in a tattoo parlor."

"...What do you know about it?"

"Everything."

"..Then I assume you told Edward."

"What I could. He didn't want to listen to the entire spiel. He wanted to hear it from _you_."

"Why? What the hell does he want from me?"

"Only the things he gave you willingly. Equivalent Exchange, right?"

The General punched the wall angrily. He heaved labored breaths, leaning on the wall.

"What. What do I have to give him for him to cease this...investigation? This is something for me to bear _alone_. I don't need anyone else dying because of me!"

"What did he give you, you ask? He gave you his trust, loyalty, and more importantly, his love. You threw it away like trash, and now Edward is probably hitching a horse back to Risembool. Ed won't die. Not before he accomplishes his goals, whether or not he has to claw back out of the gate. You'd best hurry, before he's gone for good."

"But.." Roy turned to find the young man vanished, probably up into the rafters. "Dammit."

* * *

"Guard, I need my horse. She's the sand colored one."

The green-clad guard stiffened, avoiding eye contact.

"Sorry, sir, but the Emperor requested that you not leave the premises."

Edward narrowed his eyes menacingly.

"Are you detaining an Amestrian citizen?"

"Yes, sir."

"That can cause a war. Especially over an asset like me." He drew his automail blade. "Now, we can do this the easy way, or the-"

"Edward!" Roy's voice echoed through the hallway, alerting Ed to the approaching presence.

{Why..?}

"Get me the damn horse!" Ed pointed it at the soldier's neck, a small trickle of blood falling.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you are not permitted."

"You have balls, I'll give you that." Ed kneed the man in said balls, rushing into the stables. However, he froze as a familiar click resounded through the barn.

"I'd wait there, if I were you. I'm top sniper in my academy. That's over eight thousand students, in case you were wondering."

{Dammit.}

"Who hired you?"

The voice laughed, mocking him.

"Ah, so you know what I am, huh? I'm not _that_ stupid to tell you who. It'd go against my code."

"Amestrian, male, military. Approximately in your twenties. Am I right?" Edward guessed.

"Wow, you really are as good as they say. You got all of that from my voice, huh?"

"Not all of it. You're worse at this than I thought." Ed spun, jumping to the right as a shot rang out.

"_Damn_! Get back here, you little runt. I'll show you who's worse!"

Finally able to get a look at his attacker, Ed took careful note of the ammo he carried.

{Explosives, rifles, and automatic prototypes, all for me? How kind.} He climbed a ladder around the back of the man, creeping up slowly. He was unprepared when the man turned and shot at random.

"Shit!" Ed yelped in pain as one of the bullets grazed his arm. The soldier took advantage of Edward's surprise and pinned him down by the sleeves with two small, but heavy knives.

"I knew what I was dealing with. I thought you were gonna pull one over on me. But _damn_ are you quick. How do you move with heavy limbs like that?"

Edward turned away, his gaze hardening. Unfortunately, his shirt rode up a bit as he did so, the soldiers attention turned lower than his shoulders.

"Hmm...What do we have here..?" He lifted Ed's shirt, grinning deviously. "We have another hour until the van gets here...maybe we should have some fun." He ripped the shirt off, earning a growl from Edward.

"Get offa me, you rapist bastard!"

"Shut up." The man shoved the shirt into Ed's mouth, effectively gagging him. "Now.." His hand trailed lower, tugging at Edward's belt. But before he could strip the alchemist, he was tackled to the ground at an inhuman speed. "What the hell!"

"You stay _away_ from him." Roy hissed, his eyes feral.

"Oh, you're just in time. My boss was looking for you. Luckily, we don't need you ali-" The man screamed bloody murder as Roy bit him harshly on his neck. "_Oh my GOD! My neck, my neck!"_

Roy only bit harder, anger seeping through him. When he was sure the man was dead, he spit the blood out, grimacing. It was then he remembered Edward, turning and kneeling next to the horrified man.

"Y-y...y-you ju-just...!" Ed's voice was small, and he was shaking in fear.

"Shhh, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Y-you...! H-he he...!"

Roy plucked the knives out, leaving them on the now red hay as he scooped Edward up.

"It's alright now. You're safe."

* * *

Roy couldn't sleep that night, staring worriedly at Edward and petting his hair softly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Was all he could say, a mantra spoken in whispers.

* * *

…**..I'm not proud of that chapter. Roy's insane. Just so you know, he wasn't drinking the blood, he was blood-letting. Basically just emptying his blood onto the hay. He died of blood-loss. Sorry if it was a bit gruesome. I think I should change the rating. .  
REVIEW~!**

***~Ruby**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I'm not responsible for Roy's actions. Or his insanity. Well...okay, nevermind. **

**SeekerHeart- Yeah. Actually, if you've seen Brotherhood, when he's facing Envy, he got super pissed. So, that's where I kinda drew it from. And good luck is right. **

**InnekoAbroad- Yup. Shock. But then again, we already had that PM discussion. XD **

**Joruni- Thanks! ^-^ I try to keep in mind that vampires have 'lost' some of their humanity, if not all. So his reaction was a mixture of anger, fear, and well, vampire instincts. Don't worry, he's slowly getting honest...er..kinda. :D**

**Cloud- It's fine. Just glad you reviewed! :D And Roy's just beast like that. As for the man? Earlier in the story, I mentioned something about a squad 14 under lieutenant Malson? The evil people wanting to kill Roy and take Ed captive? Yup. But there'll be more on that later. **

**PEOPLE! THERE IS A POLL. Check it out on my profile. Please. I'd appreciate it. And starting Saturday through...idk, but once the poll is finished, I should be cranking out chapters once every...2 to 3 days. THESE POLLS COUNT! Thank you.**

**ANYWAY. Thank you all for the reviews! I feel loved. I can't wait for your next surprise. Not this chapter, but chapter 10. It'll be fun. I want you guys to send me your facial expressions. It's the awesomest surprise ever. By the way, this story doesn't have a happy ending. It's...bittersweet. Song- Bittersweet by Panic! At the Disco**

* * *

Ed stared distrustfully, digesting the information.

"...So in order to save your life, they turned you into a vampire."

Roy nodded sadly, looking down almost in shame.

"I had received a fatal wound. Vampires heal ten times faster than humans, so they..."

"Who else knows?"

"Just you."

"Don't lie to me!" Ed yelled, balling his fists into the sheets. "It's too big of a secret for you to carry alone. Somebody's been helping you, I know it!"

Roy was silent, staring at his hands. It had been tough without Maes. He was surprised Ed didn't figure it out sooner, or realize he's been using his...conquests. Turning his attention to the cherry-wood carvings behind Edward, he sighed.

"No-one, Edward. The only other person who knew is...no longer with us."

Edward suddenly found himself shrinking, the realization hitting him.

"Maes?" He whispered, his gaze faltering.

Roy's silence was all Edward needed as proof. Maes was the loyalist they came, and had no doubt been providing Roy with his meals. The man had done a good job, by the looks of it.

"I'm sorry, Roy-"

"No." Roy interrupted. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I..I should have told you...Are you...afraid?"

Edward inwardly shivered at the voice Roy used, fantasies almost getting the better of him.

"Honestly? A little. But...you wouldn't hurt me, would you?"

"No. I wouldn't lay a finger on you such a way."

Edward blushed at the wording, suddenly pulling the covers up.

"R-right."

"Would you like something to eat?" Roy eyed him, a small frown on his face.

"Y-yeah."

"Alright. I'll be back soon, then."

* * *

"So do you—_gulp_- know who that guy was?" Ed asked in between his inhale.

Roy shook his head, sitting in a chair next to Edward's bed.

"No, but if I had a guess, he was from one of Vice's squads."

"Vice?"

"He's an old enemy of mine. I exposed him, got him transferred and demoted. I think he's in Eastern Command now."

Ed made a noise of agreement.

"I heard about that. He was planning an assassination on the Fuhrer, right?"

"Yeah, something like that."

Edward continued eating his soup, slowly growing used to the older man's company. Slowly, he came to a stop. Roy was looking out the window, a cloudy look on his face.

"..How come you didn't get anything to eat?"

Snapping his head back to Edward, he shook it, as if to clear it.

"Huh? Oh, I'm not too hungry."

"Bullshit."

Roy narrowed his eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine, _Fullmetal_."

Ed shrugged, continuing his messy eating. After awhile, it grew dark, the sun setting.

"You should get to bed. It's getting late, and you need some rest after today." Roy suggested, referring to Ed's injured shoulder. "You put up quite a struggle when I was getting that bullet out."

The shorter grimaced, remembering quite well.

"Yeah yeah...Will you...sleep with me?"

A blush slammed Roy in the cheeks.

"W-what?!"

A red tint appeared on Edward's flustered face.

"Not like that! You're such a damn pervert!"

"I-I knew that." Roy lied, the blush still evident on his face.

"Right. Nevermind then. Good-"

"Wait." Roy stopped him, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I'll sleep next to you."

Nodding, Ed flipped on his side, sighing contently as Roy slipped into one of the Kimonos.

* * *

Morning found Edward curled into Roy's side, smiling happily. Neither were awake yet, but that didn't stop the young Emperor from having his fun. Taking a picture, he fled with his small camera, the flash setting both the men into a frenzy.

"W...What the hell?!" Ed jumped, stammering as he realized the position both he and Roy had slept in. Roy was looking wide-eyed as he felt around his teeth. "...Roy? Something wrong?"

"...Arf yuf bfeefing anyvere?" Roy asked. Though his question was muffled, Ed understood clearly.

Looking confused, he felt around, finally resting on his previously wounded shoulder.

"..No..! Just the opposite, actually. Did you do something to my shoulder?"

Pulling his fingers out of his mouth, they were covered in a light purple liquid.

"..My antidote? Lemme see your shoulder." Roy made a grab for Ed, but the golden-haired alchemist evaded.

"No! Don't you think you're taking it a bit..fast?"

Roy scrunched up his nose, giving Ed an incredulous look.

"Taking _what _fast? I think I may have injected something into you on accident!"

Looking horrified, Ed ran into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door.

"..That's like the tattoo _you _have! Only, it's missing the B in the middle."

When there was no response from Roy, Ed poked his head out.

"Roy? Roy! _General_!"

"..Ed?" Roy's voice called, soft. "I've done a horrible thing."

"Roy?" Edward walked out, sitting next to the man. "Roy, what's wrong?"

The raven-haired man looked him straight in the eye.

"..I've..."

* * *

**NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP! ok. Cliffhanger! Please review! It's the only way you'll find out what happens! Lol. **

**OH AND DON'T FORGET THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! Trust me, you'll regret it if you don't.**

***~Ruby**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I feel very honored. Someone (I won't name who, for sake of privacy) whose writing I am _very_ fond of, has started following this story. (Now only if they'd leave a review. *clears throat *)**

**So anyway! Review responses.**

**Clio1111- Aren't I evil? You love me anyway. **

**SeekerHeart- Yes. He did. Well, I'm not exactly sure what you were going to say, but I'm going to assume, so yes. Roy did just do that. ;)**

**jmtothemusic- Of course I'm going to finish! What made you think otherwise? Hahahahah! The joys of Cliffhangers. **

**Ichiruzuka- I dunno. Was he? ;D**

**Shane- Let's not make assumptions... ;)**

**ANYWAY. Song- Skyfall by Adele. YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO IT. It's the best fucking song EVER. I can't stop listening to it, and I'm not that crazy about Adele. So yeah. ALSO check out my co-author story with Jyxxie. There's a link on my profile. It's awesome, and it needs reviews. So DO IT. And there's a poll, too. :D And if you have a good idea, I'll co-author with you. As long as I have time. It depends, so don't be broken hearted if I can't. PM me. :D AND VOTE ON THE POLLLLLLLL. Okay. That is all.**

* * *

"..I've.."

Ed rushed to the man's side, placing a cautious hand on Roy's shoulder.

"Roy? What did you do?"

"I...I..." The man was now shaking, seeming unable to wrap his mind around it. Whatever 'it' was.

"Mustang, you've gotta tell me what's wrong, otherwise I can't-"

"Bitten. I've bitten you...with..with _antidote_."

Ed shook his head in confusion.

"I don't understand? What does that mean?"

Before he could blink, he was pinned against the bed, Roy probing his mouth with a finger.

"Eh! Gef youf hanf ouffa my mouf!" Ed tried to shove Roy's hand away, but to no avail. Unbeknownst to Ed, his eyes had shifted to a deep purple, his nails becoming sharp. Roy meanwhile, had found what he was looking for. Two incredibly pointy white teeth protruding from both the top, and bottom of Ed's mouth. However, Roy didn't expect what came next. Shoved against the headboard, he now noticed the change in Edward's appearance.

"I _said_, get your _hand_ out of my _mouth_!"

Roy, now aware of the situation, took a calmer approach.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry Ed. Let me down and we can-"

"_Shut the hell up when I'm talking to you."_

"Oh no. This can't be good. I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to offend you. Why don't we talk this out?"

"_Give me one good reason why_."

Edward was given no warning as Roy claimed his mouth. The kiss was nothing more than a chaste, tender press, but it did the trick. Edward's grip slackened, and his eyes returned to their normal gold.

"..Roy?"

The General embraced the younger, the worry leaking out replaced by relief.

"General? I..what...what happened? I mean, I remember but..why?"

"I'm so sorry..." Roy whispered, still not letting Edward go.

"Roy?"

"When humans are...turned..they go through an acceptance stage. Their body has to accept the..venom in order to fully..." Roy sighed, letting go of the young alchemist.

"But..I don't feel any different. No..blood lust.."

Roy's head snapped up, looking at Ed incredulously.

"What? Are you sure?" That's when he remembered. "The tattoo..let me see it!" Roy demanded.

Ed slipped the top part of his robe down, exposing the red imprint. Tracing his fingers along it, Roy's face was riddled with confusion.

"Roy..." Ed tried not to shiver under his touch, inwardly loving every moment. The man continued to trace it, his mind assessing thousands of possibilities.

The kiss was gentle, and really, inevitable. To say the least, Roy was surprised.

"Calm down. I'm alright. Let's just...relax..."

The next kiss was more passionate, and reoccurred down the shorter's neck, stopping at the darned tattoo. Drawing Roy's head back to his face, Edward did his best to distract Roy from his thoughts, and damn him if he wasn't going to get Roy's clothes off doing it.

* * *

"Mhmm...And I thought Christmas only comes once a year." Roy wrapped his arm around Edward, nuzzling his head into his neck.

"...Was that a Christmas joke?"

Roy chuckled, pressing close to Edward.

"From me? Never."

"Yeah yeah." Ed yawned, a pleased smile on his face. "We should take a shower and get dressed."

"In that order?"

Ed smacked Roy playfully, ebbing out of the older man's embrace.

"Depends on my mood. Now c'mon, we have stuff to do."

Roy snorted, following after the blonde.

"More like _people_ to do."

* * *

Both Roy and Edward were showered and dressed, when a knock came at the door.

"..Edward?" Ling called. "Are you in there?"

"Ling? Yeah, what's..?"

The door was knocked down as several men surrounded the two.

"Ling? What's going on?"

"..I'm so sorry..." Ling turned away, rushing out of the room.

"Ling! What's-!"

"Shut up, shrimp." One of the men slapped him, nudging him with a gun. "Now you and lover boy are going to say silent, and you're going to get in the car. Try anything funny and we'll shoot."

"What'd you call me?!"

"I said _shut up_. Talk anymore and I'll knock you out. C'mon, move it."

They led the alchemists to the van, wasting no time in leaving the palace.

* * *

"You've done well, Ling."

The King turned to the figure, bowing obediently.

"Thank you, my lord."

"Now, if only you ssshut that girl up, we could move on." It hissed. "Ssshe'ss rather annoying."

"Ling! Ling, don't do this! Don't let him—_SLAP" _

"Ssssilence, girl. Or nexxxt time I'll take your tongue."

Lan Fan whimpered, shaking in her cell.

"Now...comess the waiting.."

* * *

"How long have we been in here?" Edward asked, still hitting his head lightly against the wall.

"I'm not sure. Maybe...three hours?"

"And _what_ did they want us to do in here?"

"I already told you." The PA insisted. "We need the General's semen."

"Whyyy?" Ed droned. "And why am I in here _with _him?"

"Because we figured you might help with the stimulation. It's no secret you two are lovers."

"...You people are _sick, _ you know that?"

"Shut up and start fu-"

"Shove it up your ass!" Edward yelled, fiddling with his automail. "How the hell did they make this room anyway?"

Roy shrugged, looking around skeptically.

"In my alchemy research, I'd found ancient stuff that probably was only used by your father. I believe it was possible to de-activate alchemy. I'm not sure how they even found this out, much less how to use it."

"That bastard... How are we supposed to get out of here?"

"You're not. At least, not until the General give us the sample."

"_God dammit_." Edward swore in Ishvalen, his automail punching the ground.

"_You know Ishvalen?"_ Roy looked surprised, before he remembered. "_That's right, you could read my letters. It only makes sense you'd be able to speak it, too."_

"_Shut up and think of a way out of here. It's bad enough they can watch us with that creepy mirror."_

"_...What if we..." _Roy pulled Ed onto his lap, embracing him from behind.

Ed squeaked, shifting uncomfortably.

"_What are you __**doing**__?"_

"_Being a vampire has it's perks." _Without a warning, Roy had slammed through the wall, already pulling Ed up to start running.

"We've got a breech! They're escaping toward the front!"

"Roy! What the hell-"

"Later, Ed! C'mon!" They ran toward the front, Ed clapping and slamming his hands down to summon a wall, temporarily blocking the oncoming soldiers. Finally making it to the front, they ran out, stampeded by men.

"I hate to say it Roy, but we're gonna have to fight this one out."

"Goodie, I left my gloves back at the palace. Hawkeye better re-emberce my uniform when this is done."

Roy and Ed charged, Ed's blade drawn, Roy's fangs bared. While Ed took out two or three at a time, Roy was a bit slower. Finally, all the men were either dead, or wounded.

"Roy? Roy! Are you okay?"

"Uhnn... Yeah...I'll be fine. Just, get into a car. Hot-wire it. I need to call Hawkeye."

Ed nodded, helping Roy into the van.

"Yeah. Just hang in there. We'll be there soon."

"Y' know hodda drive?"

Ed rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, no..."

"But I do." Came a new voice. "We have to leave quickly."

"Mei Chang?!"

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA. You totally did not see the Ling betrayal coming, did ya? Hahah! So anyway. Hope you all had a good Thanksgiving! Don't forget to REVIEW and to VOTE on the POLL. Thank you. AND DON'T FORGET to check out the co-author I am doing with Jyxxie. I'll post a link on my profile. THANKS!**

***~Ruby**


	11. THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER

**Okay. I suggest you read this. Anyway. I know this seems really confusing, BUT STOP PM-ING ME ABOUT IT. Stories are like movies. You probably won't know what's happening till next chapter. I know it gets a tad confusing, I know. But patients, young grasshoppers. Everything will be explained in time. I can only fit in so much into a chapter before it gets boring. Okay.**

_**THIS IS A FILLER. HENCE THE CHAPTER TITLE. Okay. Enjoy.**_

* * *

"Mei Chang?!"

"No time." She said, pushing Ed into the car. "We have to go now. Buckle up, boys!"

The van lurched forward, smashing right through the front gate.

"What the hell's going on?"

Shaking her head sadly, Mei answered solemnly.

"Yao's turned. They overpowered him too easily." She explained. "He runs this entire organization by order of the Shadow King. Or, at least, that's what they call him."

Ed kept Roy's head up, trying to remove his shirt.

"Wha..." Ed was at a loss for words, trying to figure out why Ling would do such a thing. "What about that lab Roy and I were in? What was with that?"

Mei snorted, along with her little panda.

"Ling told them about Roy's...abnormality. They wanted his DNA to replicate more vampires."

"'s fine Ed...I got 't." Roy slurred, his eyes shutting.

"No, you don't dumbass!" Ed, who finally looked back at Roy, noticed his bleeding shoulder and leg. "What the hell happened to you?!"

"I hit th' wall. Some douche shot m' leg..."

Mei tried to concentrate on the road, but worry made her look back. Taking in Roy's appearance, she ditched the speed limit, Xiao Mei slamming on the pedal.

"We've got to get him to a hospital!"

"Are you kidding?" Ed yelled. "You said they turned Ling! He's the emperor, he'll find us for sure!"

"But-"

"M' brothers..." Roy spoke up. "The address 's 'n m' pocket.."

Reaching around, Ed found the slip of paper, reading it to Mei.

"211 South Zhongsan road. D' you know where that is?"

"Yeah, right on the border of Xing and the southern desert. It'll be the last place they check, seeing your condition. Edward, help Xiao Mei drive! I have to heal the General."

"B-wha-I can't drive!"

"Yes you can! Just step on the pedal and steer with the wheel!" She shouted, climbing to the back.

Ed jumped into the driver's seat, slamming the pedal. Mei formed her circle, placing Roy in the center. She activated it, a blue light emanating through the van.

"Mr. Mustang! Are you alright?"

Hesitantly opening his eyes, he peered at the girl.

"..Yeah, actually. Thanks...How did you and Edward meet? And how did he meet Ling?"

Sighing, she sat criss-cross as she lost herself in memories.

"A year ago is when we met. Yao and his rat of a bodyguard set off to find immortality to surpass the ailing emperor. In fact, many did. I was among them. Eventually, Ling found it first. Along the way he met Ed. I believe he said in Rushvalley. I, meanwhile, met him while he was in the middle of a battle. Eventually I went home, seeing as Ling had won the 'race' for immortality. I've kept in touch with Ed's brother, Alphonse. I think Ed and Ling stayed in touch, too."

Roy nodded, another thought dawning on him.

"What did you mean when you said Ling had, 'turned'?"

"..The Shadow King. He can influence almost anybody with a weaker mind. He ended up doing so with the emperor. He normally would die before do a thing like betray Edward."

"..How do you _know_ all of this?" Roy asked.

Mei grinned, winking at Roy.

"Ling and Lan Fan aren't the only ninjas around these parts."

Roy flushed pink, turning his gaze out the window.

"Uh, Mei? I have no idea where we're going!" Ed yelled, trying to keep the van from capsizing.

"Hmph. Incompetent alchemists." She muttered, pushing Ed out of the seat and regaining control of the vehicle.

"Hey! I'm not incompetent! I'm just..."

"Short." Roy filled in helpfully.

"Yeah, just..._Hey!_ What'd you say?!"

* * *

**THIS IS A FILLERRRR. Hahahahahah. So you're not confused come next chapter. So enjoy.**


End file.
